xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
X-Tale!Frisk
X-Tale!Frisk (also known as X-Event!Frisk) is the primary antagonist of the X-Tale comic, and is semi-responsible for the destruction of X-Tale universe. X-Tale!Frisk, like X-Tale!Chara, used to live his life normally, but after XGaster begins his experiment on the universe, he and Chara revolt, but are destroyed in their battle. XGaster kept X-Tale!Chara within X-Tale!Frisk, and seldomly gives them his OVERWRITE power. Thanks to this, X-Tale!Frisk secretly begins sabotaging the timeline, such as forcing Cross to kill him. Later, he gathered everyone up to stop XGaster for once. His plan fails, and he's killed by Cross himself. X-Event!Frisk pleads him to stop, but Cross absorbs their soul, ending his own life, and submerging The X-Event within Cross. History The Truce A child of XGaster, X-Event!Frisk got his brother, X-Tale!Chara to run away from the recently emerged Ink!Sans. He rushes to get to him, Chara, and their creator. After their meeting, he and Chara plays around with Ink while he tries to keep XGaster afloat. He is eventually shown the Doodle Sphere, and with this presentation, XGaster begins his complete experiment on X-Tale. Between The Truce and X-Tale With each new timeline, X-Tale!Frisk would lose a relative or a friend of theirs. During timeline four, either he or Chara were forced to commit genocide, and this was enough to get the two of them to go against XGaster. To their unfortunate situation, X-Tale!Frisk is defeated along with his brother, and Chara ends up as a part of X-Tale!Frisk. The situation would go out of hand, and XGaster creates the X-Event from the merged pairs. X-Tale Underverse 0.1 When Cross!Chara reminds what his plan is for to Cross, X-Tale!Frisk appears in Cross's flashback. 0.3 X-Tale!Frisk makes a slight cameo in this episode; being that his code is identical to Underswap!Chara, he appears when Ink reminds Cross that the coding was very familiar to his AU, and again briefly after his brother tells Underswap!Sans, Underswap!Papyrus, and Underswap!Chara to not worry if they're accidentally killed. Timeline - ￼In this timeline episode Frisk appeared along with his brother. While playing with his brother with golden flowers. Both could hear his father with Inktalking about the OVERWRITE button for the first time. Ink shows them all the Multiverse and inspires XGaster to begin creating his world. Timeline I This is the first timeline of XTale. Frisk and Chara was given to Asgore and Toriel through adoption. They both were very happy until the first overwrite was done in the world which created the 2nd Timeline because of XGaster's perfectionist ways. Timeline ll The second timeline of the XTale world after the first overwrite was done. Frisk appeared along with his brother and his brother seemed bit sad because he couldn't forget the past timeline. ￼Frisk gives Chara golden flowers and says to forget about that. Soon again the same story begins when they were given to Asgore and Toriel. But things weren't like before as Chara didn't respond very much because he knew again a overwrite will be done. Frisk tried his best to keep him motivated then Gaster's will of violence and for a "Perfect story", Gaster killed Sans and Asgore, causing hatred from Chara. After this, Gaster Overwrites the timeline once again. Timeline III This timeline didn't exist too long only for a few short days. Nothing special happened but Chara tried to speak up to Gaster and Frisk seemed scared. Timeline IV At the very beginning everything seemed normal. A long time passed and Gaster didn't made any appearance. Frisk was seen in a shop receiving a cake from Muffet. After handing the heart locket to her and leaving, he arrived home and seemed worried for Chara since when he had locked himself in their house. After this, XGaster was there with Alphys and he decided to Overwrite Frisk to make him commit Genocide. Frisk has particularly destroyed the city, soon be found by Chara. Chara finds XGaster along with Frisk, who subsequently attack him. Muffet restrains Frisk as Chara attacks Gaster. This causes a reset and is then followed by another Overwrite. Timeline V In this timeline nobody was able to recognise Frisk and Chara just like previous ones. But this timeline made them more negative towards the children. Frisk was done and gave up trying to defeat XGaster. They managed to black mail Alphys but Undyne saved her. After Alphy's and Undyne's date, they found Frisk and Chara. They talked about the past timelines with Undyne. XChara was offered training by Undyne and she offered to defeat XGaster but Frisk refused. Near the end of the timeline, Undyne and Chara fights Gaster but soon defeated and Frisk watched them and couldn't do anything. And yet another Overwrite happens. Timeline VI Following the events right at the end of the previous timeline, XGaster explains that, "Chara is the stronger one." Frisk only watched but couldn't do anything and he seemed regretting for refusing Chara in the previous timeline. Timeline VII Chara starts off as the first prototype of the X-Event. He and XGaster share their souls due to their similar traits, being half OVERWRITE and half Determination. He "destroys" Frisk, but convinces XGaster, who attempts to convince him to forget about Frisk, to let him keep him. Chara then OVERWRITES himself into Frisk's body and thus, becoming the second Prototype of the X-Event. Now, he is the source of their power. Timeline VIII Chara appears as a "phantom" behind Frisk. During this timeline, he and Frisk agree that thanks to XGaster, they no longer suffer, until when XGaster orders Frisk to destroy Mettaton. It is implied that the reason why Mettaton attacked Gaster is because Chara possessed him, which easily explains why Frisk was confused by his actions. His appearances in the timeline are lesser than that of the others. Timeline IX Here, Frisk is seen not as engaged with the world as he used to be, in an almost depressed sense. This is due to XGaster taking away his privilege to interact with his creations. He is first seen at Asriel's ceremony, where he oversees a monster and Human conflict occur, to which he responds with almost killing them all. However, he is interrupted by Papyrus, who stops the conflict. Alphys soon appears and scolds him for running off and returns him to XGaster. For the rest of the Timeline, Frisk is shown to be quiet and sad because of his limitations and possibly because of the previous timelines. However, when he tries to get Papyrus to join him, he almost tries to force him to and appearing as though he were insane, but this ends with him explaining to Papyrus what has happened so far in the other Timelines and the truth behind XGaster. Later, he is seen ready to RESET, to which does happen and it plunges all of them into the Underground at the start of the 10th Timeline. However, everyone (except XGaster, Asgore, Toriel and a few others) are turned into children because of their new life. Frisk however, is shown to be in the Ruins, who is found by Asriel. Appearance X-Tale!Frisk is known to be made of a mostly black and white color pallet, exception being his necklace and eyes. He has short grey hair, he wears a white (during the Underverse scene, it appears to be a light grey) ribbon like scarf that has a bow on the back of his neck, plus a plain and simple white t-shirt in front of a black long sleeve shirt. Around his neck is a heart locket necklace like most other X-Tale characters. He wears black shorts that are knee length, and dons white boots as his shoewear. Towards the end of X-Tale, his eyes are revealed to be similar to that of XGaster's, red on right and purple on left. Abilities During the comic X-Tale it reveals that X-Tale!Frisk does have the power to Overwrite. When speaking to X-Tale!Sans about what was happening, he summons the Overwrite Button. He is known to only possess half of XGaster's soul, shared by X-Event!Chara. Thanks to XGaster's weakening soul, this enables them to use the full potential of OVERWRITE. With half a soul, he is also able to change many outcomes in a timeline without a reset. X-Event!Frisk also process the ability to summon knifes, and most likely other weapons to use at his disposal. Personality X-Tale!Frisk is first seen as many other versions of Frisk: quiet, shy like, loves monsters, and nice; characteristics of a true pacifist. This shifts after X-Tale!Sans is utterly forced to do commands that he wouldn't, say for example his dignity to kill X-Tale!Frisk. He reveals his true self: a vengeful, destructive, willing to risk lives to get what they want, and often thinks what is best for the monsters. However he does care for Cross even though Cross chooses to not side with him, as he was crying when X-Tale!Papyrus hit him hard and when he was dying, he gave Cross his necklace which was meant for their best friends. He is also shown to care for the other monsters in his timeline. Gallery X tale portada a by jakeiartwork-dag3fbz.jpg|The cover art featuring X-Tale!Frisk. Trivia * Cross!Frisk died in the timeline VII. So it's mean the present character of timiline X as "Frisk" is not the frisk. * Prototype 2 is a combination of Chara's soul and dead Frisk's body, created by Chara. * Prototype 2 has Frisk's feelings, memories and everything of Chara's. * Prototype 2 is not Frisk. It's a combinated thing of 2 body, mind and one Determination soul. * References Category:Content